Society Sucks
by inkoftwilight
Summary: Post ANGEL We finally saved the world and are now trying to fit into society. Of course, we just have to go to a  dramatic  school. Also, we're targets for any criminal/whackjob/supernatural thing in the country. So much for relaxing… Fax, Eggy
1. Society Sucks

**Okay, last test run, then I'm done with new stories. Phew… So, yeah this is after ANGEL, and I'm gonna change up the ending. So here we go. Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Chapter 1: Society Sucks

**Max**

I watched as Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel walked down the street to the bus stop.

"Call me when you get there guys!" I shouted from the doorway. "Be careful! And don't let anyone mess with you! If they do just beat them up okay? And don't forget-"

"Max." Fang got my attention from where he was sitting on the couch with Dylan and Kate. "It's just elementary school."

"Anyone could pop up anytime." I argued and waited to see the kids walk on the bus.

"Doubtful." I jumped when Star was suddenly in the fridge looking for some breakfast. Her super speed can get so annoying… "That Doomsday Group won't mess with us after Paris." She grabbed out the milk and started to fix herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. Gladly, Paris was on its way to being rebuilt.

"Someone'll pop up." I disagreed and walked over to the couch. "Someone always pops up." Iggy stumbled his way into the kitchen, still having to feel for things in front of him. I wanted to stay close to my mom and Ella, but it was way too crowded with all of us in her house. Luckily, the house next door was for sale, and we bought it. Also, Ella now has wings. Yeah, you heard right. My half sister is now a mutant. While Fang, Gazzy, and Angel were down under Paris, Ange heard Jeb, mom, and Ella's minds underground. While they were leaving she snuck off and got them out. So now with the DG hopefully gone, we can relax here in Arizona. Our house in Colorado is used for a backup if necessary.

Then while I was teaching Ella some pointers on flying, like using the tail feathers and things like that, she suddenly asked me about what's going on with Fang and Dylan. Which, to tell you the truth, at that point I had no idea. I hate talking about my feelings, so I had kinda just avoided being alone with either of them. They've seemed to be getting along better (although I had caught the sending glares at each other when one would be helping me…). So then she just starting asking me a whole bunch of questions about both of them so fast that I couldn't think about what I had just said, and I wasn't sure if that was the point or not. But then she told me to think about what I just said. So, then I had to tell Dylan that I loved Fang. Yeah, like I enjoyed having to do that. But gladly, he was pretty cool about it. A little depressed, but at least he didn't try to commit suicide again. That's always a plus.

So here we are, Monday morning, and everything seems fine. But to keep us occupied, my mom is making us all go to school. Even though it's late March. So Angel is in first grade, Gazzy's a third grader, Nudge is in sixth grade, and all the rest of us are freshmen. Not really looking forward to it. Then the smell of bacon and hash browns wafted in from the kitchen. All of us awake were in the kitchen instantly for Iggy's breakfast. Gradually, the smell woke up the others. Not too long after all the food was gone, Ella came skipping in.

"So you guys ready?" She asked way too cheerfully.

I sighed and slung my backpack over one shoulder. "I guess so."

**-Time Skip-**

Ella led me carefully through the crowded hallway full of screaming high schoolers. I had history with her and she was busy chatting on about the teacher and the kids in class. But even with being right next to her I could barely hear her. Luckily, my mom managed to have our classes each with a least one of the others.

"-So it's not too bad, but just try and fit in okay?"

I opened my mouth to say a smart-alec comment, but then get this. Some arrogant jock thought he was cool and grabbed my butt! Completely enraged, I grabbed his arm by the wrist and shoulder, and despite his build, easily flipped him into the dark green lockers. I yanked him by both shoulders and threw him onto the dirty tile floor. He and his friends stared at me with large eyes, probably really scared.

Ella groaned next to me. "Max! That's not really blending in!"

Ratchet and Fang were among the throng of kids that had stopped to watch. Ratchet was grinning and laughing, while Fang just shook his head. The jock's friends helped him up and gave me a look that I guess was supposed to be intimidating. Yeah right. I pretended to lunge at them, and they ran off to their next class.

I grinned but Ella sighed and grabbed my wrist. "C'mon, you don't wanna be late on your first day."

I rolled my eyes. "How tragic that would be."

**-Scene Change-**

**Iggy**

I stood in the front of the Chemistry class along with Dylan and Holden. The teacher, Ms. Mytkinz, just had to introduce us in front of everyone. I could hear all the kids whispering about us, and I think a few girls said Holden looks like a teddy bear… After the teacher spent about fifteen minutes introducing the three of us, she finally let us go to the empty chairs in the back. From what Dylan had explained there's two rows of counters down the room, each with three seats. So I walked down one of the aisles with them right behind me. Out of nowhere, some ass decided to stick out their foot in front of me and trip me.

As soon as I landed the kids burst out laughing and I was back on my feet, ready to punch the guy who tripped me in the face. Of course, Dylan had to hold me back and shove me forward.

"Forget it." He muttered under his breath. Then a loud sound of books hitting the floor echoed in the class.

"Whoops," I heard Holden say in a way that obviously was done on purpose. Dylan snickered and I grinned. The jocks started to yell, only to be silenced by the teacher. I counted the fifth counter and slid onto the last stool.

Twenty boring minutes later and the teacher _finally_ let us the chemicals. See, I use bombs a lot with the Gasman, so I know all about this stuff. All these other kids seem to know nothing about it. So we got our assignment, which if I heard right, should be really easy. Not as much as I thought it would be, since Holden and Dylan don't really know what they're doing. Basically they just ended up passing the right colors to me, since I can't really touch the liquids to see the color. Unless I want to lose my fingers.

"Alright, is it orange?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, pass me the brown chemical."

"There is no brown."

"Seriously? Uh…alright, how about the blue?"

"Right here."

I started pouring in the liquid, and then Dylan said, "Wait Holden, that's green."

I stopped pouring immediately. "What?" Then the whole thing exploded, and we flew back a few feet. A few people screamed (completely unnecessary) and we just coughed as the smoke cleared. I could just feel the teacher's glare from across the room.

"You three, up here, _now_."

Somehow I doubt this was what Dr. Martinez meant by blending in…

**-Scene Change-**

**Star**

I walked along the thinning hallway along with Kate, wishing I could just run to my class. But Dr. Martinez wants us to blend in here. Plus I couldn't leave Kate behind. The shrill bell sounded above us and I groaned. We were late.

"Oh crap." I looked back and saw Kate had dropped all her books all over the tiled floor. I sighed and came over to help her. We stood up I walked backwards to talk to her easier.

"I hate blending." I complained.

Kate shrugged. "It's what we have to do."

"Not really, I mean who cares if we use our- ow! Hey watch where you're going dumbass!" Kate started at me and I turned around to see the dean glaring down at me. He beckoned for us to follow him as he walked off.

I groaned again as we followed after him. "Great…" And it wasn't even second period yet.

**-Scene Change-**

**Fang**

Ratchet and I made sure to sit in the back of the classroom to be avoided. But the teacher just had to make sure we were known.

"Everyone, please welcome our two new students, who apparently wanted to be avoided," she said as she eyed us in the back of classroom.

"You didn't really help," Ratchet muttered under his breath.

The teacher looked me over. "And class, please be nice to them, they've obviously been through some hard times."

I stared. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't worry hun, everyone gets through in different ways." She looked at me sadly. Beside me, Ratchet held back laughs. Did she think I was emo? What the hell? Stereotypical much? Fighting back from hitting my head on the desk, I put my head in my hands.

Ratchet leaned over and patted me on the back. "Don't worry, we can get through this together." I simply glared at him, making him look away, still smirking. I sighed. Why do we have to go back to school?

**-Scene Change-**

**Maya**

I got the pass from the teacher, and walked out of the classroom back to my locker. I'm supposed to have first block with Kate and Star, but they had to go to the dean's office for something. Or, Star did. I think Kate just tagged along to make sure she didn't get into more trouble. I got to my locker and tried to unlock it. I spun it quickly then pulled it. No dice. Once again spinning it, I still couldn't open it. Carefully this time and running through the numbers in my head, I tried one more time. Still didn't open. My hands clenched. Taking a deep breath I tried it again.

C'mon, 11-27-3. Still nothing. I groaned. After a few more tries, I was hitting and banging on the locker to try to open it. Then heavy footsteps started to surround me. Spinning quickly, I stared at the jocks as they came around me in a half circle.

"What do you losers want?" I snarled, my mind still on the lock.

One of them took some steps toward me. "No one beats up one of the team and gets away with it."

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell are you-" Then I sighed as I thought about it. Max must've gotten mad at them and beat them up. But you know, I do need some relief from all that frustration from the locker.

"Alright then." I told them. "Let's have a round two."

**-Time Skip-**

Not even ten minutes later and I was back at my locker, the jocks lying on the ground moaning in pain. I tried my locker once more, and this time it popped open. Grabbing my textbook, I calmly stepped over their bodies and walked to my classroom. I figure, if Max got to beat someone up then why can't I?

**So, yeah, they're not very good at blending. But this is just a test run, so if you guys like it tell me so I'll keep going. Byez!**


	2. The Line Between the Supernatural

**Second chapter! It's a new arc, because the other chapter was just a test run. But by the way, if you see any names that aren't capitalized, please tell me. Because JP just loves using nouns as names, Word autocorrects them. I mean come on. Ratchet? Fang? Nudge? **

The Line between the Supernatural

**Max**

It's _finally_ the weekend. Meaning a break from school. My mom wasn't too thrilled about how we handled our first day, (beating up jocks/teachers, blowing up classrooms, ect.). So for the past week, we've had to try harder to fit in.

Which for a group of mutants? Is harder than it sounds.

But now, we have a break. Even if it's just two days.

"Max Max Max!" Nudge came running into my room yelling.

I sighed. Why do I get the feeling I won't be relaxing this weekend? "Yeah Nudge?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me of my bed and down the hallway into the living room. "You have to look at this! It's like some news report and it's talking about this old shack in town that's apparently been haunted or something and me, Angel, and Gazzy just thought that-."

I shushed her to listen to the news report that the kids were so into.

The news showed a clip of an old rundown warehouse. "The old cotton factory in town has yet again shown supernatural signs, and this time has put a teenager in the hospital."

I rolled my eyes. They probably just messed with something they shouldn't have, gotten hurt, and blamed it on a ghost.

The news clip showed one of the boys in a hospital bed. "Yeah, I mean, some of our friends had gone there and mentioned some weird things going on when they went there, so we checked it out. And, it was fine at first. Then after a few minutes there was this big bang, and then a part of the ceiling randomly came down and fell on me! And some boxes fell onto Mark, and then we heard this screeching noise, I think it was trying to say something. It was freaky man."

I turned the volume down. "Don't worry about it guys, it's just some teenagers doing something stupid."

Gazzy looked up at me with his big blue eyes. "Max, are you sure? It seems kind of like it could be real."

I looked at them sternly. "Guys, ghosts are not real. They're just something that some paranoid people made up, and all the big marketing labels jumped right on it." They still didn't look convinced. "Besides, even if it was, you guys wouldn't be aloud to go there."

As I walked out and back down the hallway to my room I called over my shoulder, "And that's final!"

**Angel**

Right when I heard max's bedroom door close, I turned to my brother. "We are so going to check out that cotton factory."

He grinned. "Definitely."

Nudge looked nervous. "But are you guys sure? I mean, Max said-."

I cut her off before she got off topic. "Nudge, don't worry, we've dealt with worse things than ghosts. Right?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I guess."

"Then it's official." I said. "We are on a mission to search the warehouse." I heard some of Gazzy's thoughts about making bombs and smiled.

This'll show the others that the three of us can do just as good as them.

**Later that day, at the factory…**

The three of us squatted down behind a tower of rotted cardboard boxes to take a look around.

The factory was probably back from slavery times by the looks of it. There were old machines covered in cobwebs and spider webs. Rats scurried around the dirty, bloodstained floor. Cardboard boxes towered all around, and there was a second story that was half destroyed.

After a few minutes of not seeing or hearing the thoughts of anything, we all stepped out from behind the boxes.

Gazzy's eyes searched the room still. Nudge fiddled with a loose string on her shirt. I walked over to an area that was messier than the rest of the warehouse.

"This must be where those teenagers were attacked," I pointed out to them.

The Gasman kicked one of the empty boxes that littered the floor. "That thing must've been angry."

"Maybe they don't like the idea of anyone being at their home," Nudge added, strangely silent. She never likes the idea of disobeying Max.

"I would think that they'd rather be in heaven than this dump." I said. "I mean, isn't it supposed to be like a paradise?"

"What if they know that they're not going to be able to go heaven, because of all the bad things they did," Gazzy wondered.

"But isn't God supposed to forgive everyone if they ask?" Nudge asked.

My brother stared at her. "I hope not. I would hate to see someone like one of the whitecoats in heaven."

"I think even God has a line drawn at some things." I added.

A glint on the floor caught my eye. As the other two continued their conversation, I walked over to it. It was a necklace, rusted from age. At once it was probably pretty, a thick ring of tiny diamonds that hung on a silver chain. I turned it over in my hand a few times.

Then a piercing shriek stopped the conversation and froze us in our spots. The shrillness nearly made my ears bleed.

"Found the ghost." Gazzy's statement was followed by a long silence.

I searched for the presence of a mind somewhere.

_My powers don't work on ghosts?_ I thought and started to panic on the inside. That threw away our whole plan.

A few towers of boxes toppled over and broke the silence. I jumped to the side and heard Nudge scream.

"Guys!" I called out to them. "Go to the second floor to u and a!"

I took a chance to try to make a dash for the stairs. Flying around this thing is too risky.

Not even five feet later and I was pined up against the wall by a freezing grip of something that I couldn't see. It's 'hand' wrapped around my neck and squeezed tighter. I gagged, and watched Gazzy get thrown across the room. There's more than one? Oh no.

Nudge called out to someone in surprise. The ghost seemed to recoil and it disappeared in an instant. I slid to the ground coughing.

Max and Maya came flying in and landing right next to Nudge. Maya went to work checking her out for any major damage. Max ran over to my brother and picked him up bridal style. She set him down next to Maya. Her eyes searched the warehouse.

"Max!" I yelled. Then I broke out into another coughing fit. She ran over to me.

"Oh." She pulled me into a hug and picked me up. "I told you all not to come here."

"S-sorry." So much for proving a point.

Max sighed. "I'll get onto all of you later. Now let's go home."

Nudge was fine to fly by herself, but Max made the Gasman and I be carried by her and Maya.

"I can not believe you guys went to that factory." Max began her lecture a few minutes into the flight. "You could've gotten hurt worse than you did."

"Max, we're fine, really." Gazzy told her.

"You're still getting checked out by Dr. M." Maya insisted. Her and Max are so much alike…

"What happened anyways?" Max asked.

"It was the ghost Max!" Nudge said.

Maya and Max shared a glance and rolled their eyes. "It looked more like you guys got careless and knocked over a whole bunch of boxes."

"No! It was a ghost! More than one probably." I told them.

Max sighed. "Listen, we'll talk about this after you guys are checked out and hopefully come to your senses."

I groaned, but let it drop. It was clear that Max and Maya weren't going to believe us, even though we had clearly been attacked by something supernatural.

I had one of my feelings that this was important, that we were supposed to do something about these ghosts.

I just had to get Max to believe me enough.

**Chapter two for you all. The plot isn't that interesting now, but it'll pick up in the next few chapters or so. For now, review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys.

So, you probably hate me for never updating.

Truth is, I've tried. I really have. But my heart isn't with fanfiction like it used to be. I love my stories, I really do, and I want to finish them, but I'm not focused on those right now. I don't have the motivation to write them. I'm sorry about that. There's just nothing I can do right now.

I've been writing original work a lot. I actually just finished the second draft of my first book, and posting that and another story on Wattpad. I might go back to my fanfictions eventually, because I still want to write them, but like I said, that's not where my muse is. I have so many original works just everywhere that I want to work on more.

Sorry guys, I love you all. Eventually I might finish these stories. If you don't want to wait and see, pm me and I'll give you a summary of what happens.

Link of my profile on Wattpad: user/JessicaLeann920

I love you guys. See you.


End file.
